The overall objective of the project is to develop a mapping technique for human metaphase chromosomes which could be used to detect and study (by cytological means) normal and abnormal chromosome structures for the purpose of identifying "marker" chromosomes and possibly even chemically differentiated loci at the polygene level. Current activities are directed at the cytochemical characterization of Quinacrine Mustard polymorphisms and the chromosome regions adjacent to identified polymorphic regions.